The present invention relates generally to handheld voltage and continuity testers. More particularly, the invention relates to a handheld voltage and continuity tester having an improved structure for the meter case such that the probes are alternately attachable in fixed positions relative to one another or separable from each other.
Handheld voltage testers support testing and measurement in multiple handicraft and industrial applications, as well as household uses. These testers often provide a device that is relatively easy to use and handle in order to perform voltage testing and, in some cases, continuity or resistance.
Some handheld voltage testers are configured as units having two probes. In some cases, one probe may be provided on a main body and the other probe may be connected to the main body via a cord. Although some snap connections have been developed to enable the probes to be held together when not in use, these connections are typically not very robust. Accordingly, the probes may be unwieldy to handle or difficult to manage in some situations.